Embarazada Del Magnate Frances
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: (levi x reader) El instituto "valeur" se encarga de formar damas y varones de excelencia, refinados y en perfecto control.-¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que me controle cuando tal fémina camina por los pasillos tranquilamente como si fueran suyos!-
1. Chapter 1 la mas bella de las flores

_**Buenas tardes mis admirados jóvenes y jovencitas… ok no xD hola mundo! He vuelto (si me fui xD) y les traigo un levi x reader porque…nada mas xD una personita especial (que no mencionare) me inspiro a hacerlo, agradézcanle a mi "cerise" por aportar ideas tan lindas uwu.**_

_**Disclaimer:shigeki no kyojin no me pertenece pero la historia si, de ser mío shingeki la leviconda ya estaría explorando cavernas alemanas ewe xD**_

_**Sinopsis: El instituto "valeur" se encarga de formar damas y varones de excelencia, refinados y en perfecto control.-¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que me controle cuando tal fémina camina por los pasillos tranquilamente como si fueran suyos?!-**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Sancerre* es un vino de no sé dónde diablos xD**_

_**Les faux amoreux* significa los amantes falsos en francés y se me ocurrió llamar así a la pieza de música como apodo para la situación del fic.**_

Capítulo 1. La Más Bella De Las Flores

"lis, lirio"

En cuanto bajaste del auto te maravillaste con el castillo que se imponía frente a ti, era enorme, la residencia "Sina" para estudiantes mostraba toda la magnificencia de la que oíste por parte de tus padres, estabas ahí para la presentación de alumnos, la asignación de habitaciones y la fiesta de bienvenida, tomaste tu maletín de la mano del chofer que te deseo buena suerte y te acompaño a la entrada, ahí lo despediste con la mano y cruzaste el portón de madera, abierto de par en par, te registraste y se te indico tu lugar dentro del gran auditorio, justo como lo sospechabas te encontrabas sentada entre tus "protegidos, el famoso hijo prodigo del clan Jaeger,Eren y el cerebro de la alta casa Arlert, Armin.

-¿Qué tal querida?- pregunto el castaño y solo moviste los hombros haciéndote la desentendida, entonces el de cabellos rubios movió su cabeza a modo de saludo y correspondiste el gesto de igual manera; El auditorio se fue llenando poco a poco y como estudiantes de excelencia se decidió que Armin, Eren y tu dieran la bienvenida, tú y tus compañeros se pusieron de pie cuando se les indico y pasaron al estrado, ambos chicos decidieron que tu hablarías y ellos solo servirían de acompañantes.

Diste un paso al frente con micrófono en mano y comenzaste a hablar.

La chica que recitaba su discurso era preciosa, Levi no podía apartar sus orbes grisáceos de tan cautivante figura, la fémina ahí de pie era sin duda preciosa, pequeña y delgada, con excelentes proporciones, cabello tan negro como el azabache y ojos de la misma tonalidad, vacíos y llenos de frialdad, labios tan rojos como el carmín y piel tostada, dándole un tono perfecto, todos esos factores sumados a un tentador lunar centímetros arriba del labio y una fluidez de discurso increíble hacían de la chica un espectáculo retorcido y misterioso.

Pero al chico le impacto más el aura que rodeaba a tan interesante dama, se podía sentir el poder, la presencia de la chica y como celosamente esos dos muchachos parecían resguardarla.

Levi noto como los hombres miraban con orgullo a la mujer y su aura destilaba protección.

"_es una rosa, un lirio, blanco y puro, protegido…es la flor más peligrosa"_

Con ese pensamiento en la mente del azabache termino la bienvenida y los alumnos pasaron al salón principal para la convivencia.

"_un lugar para educar a la cultura del nuevo siglo…"_

Si claro, te dabas cuenta de la realidad de este colegio desde mucho antes de poner un pie dentro, todos los hombres aquí son hijos de casas importantes, una que otra mujer igual pero las demás eran simples esposas en potencia, el problema era que tú no entrabas en ninguno de esos status,venias de una familia poderosa, pero el poder no era por medios dentro de la ley, tú trabajo como sucesora era el cuidar a tus casas vecinas hasta casarte y formar parte de otra, tú te encargabas de limpiar cualquier rastro que involucrara a los Jeager o a los Arlert, incluso cuidabas a la casa Reizz y a una porción de los Kirstein.

Tu no pertenecías a ese lugar, sin embargo tu padre había opinado que debías de convivir con tus iguales y tu madre como la admirable esposa "florero" que es le había dado por completo la razón, así que ahí estabas, con tu vestido negro he impecable, sosteniendo una copa de sancerre* y viendo a los herederos del mundo bailar frente a ti, divisaste en el fondo del salón a Armin conversando con la hija de los Braus y a eren bailar con la sensación, la esposa ideal, el sueño de cualquier familia, la imperturbable Mikasa Ackerman.

Estabas tan atenta de tus protegidos que apenas notaste a la persona a tu lado que trataba de hablarte, solo volteaste cuando una mano se posó en tu hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-preguntaste casi con crueldad.

-Preguntaba si me concedería esta pieza-indico el chico de cabellos dorados.

-Tú eres uno de los diez sucesores-afirmaste al reconocerlo.

-Así es, y tú eres la famosa (nombre y apellido)-

-En efecto-

-Entonces ¿me concederías este baile?-

-Por mucho que me halague joven Smith debo declinar su propuesta-respondiste.

Tu misma te reprendiste mentalmente por rechazar la oferta, más viniendo de uno de los diez nobles.

Erwin Smith, el segundo sucesor, encargado del treinta por ciento del manejo farmacéutico mundial.

Eren Jeager, tercer sucesor, financiero de las principales reservas mineras de cada continente.

Armin Arlert, el cuarto sucesor, líder de investigación y farmacéutica biológica.

Mikasa Ackerman, la quinta sucesora, dueña del imperio armamentista en Asia.

Hanji Zoe, la sexta sucesora, cabeza de industrias tele comunicativas, maneja cada una de las cadenas de información en existencia.

Crista Reizz, la séptima sucesora, maneja el tráfico aéreo desde que aprendió a contar.

Annie Leonhardt, la octava sucesora, maneja la vida social del planeta.

Sasha Braus, la novena sucesora y probablemente la más peligrosa, cabeza de cada una de las mafias mundiales.

Connie Springer, el décimo sucesor, dueño del mercado de drogas mundial, buscado en más de veintitrés países, refugiado en parís.

Las personas que dirigen el destino del mundo están reunidas en un solo lugar, todos…menos uno.

Tras rechazar la invitación repetidas veces comenzaste a pasear la mirada por todo el salón, esperando encontrarlo.

-¿Buscas a alguien en particular?- una voz masculina te hizo voltear y mirar a su dueño, ahí estaba…

Levi Ackerman, el primer sucesor, dueño de navieras "Rose", importante hasta el tuétano, cada casa está a su servicio, al igual que la tuya, desde pequeña se te dijo que debías proteger desde atrás a este sucesor con tu vida de ser necesario, él era sin que lo notaras, la razón por lo que estabas viva; alto, fornido y atractivo, te miraba con esos ojos grises tan vacíos como su mismísimo portador.

-Nadie en particular-respondiste.

-Entonces me atrevo a decir que no tienes pareja-

Por alguna razón no podías mentirle, su mirada parecía romper la fortaleza que con años habías construido en segundos.

-No, no la tengo-

-Entonces permíteme ser tu acompañante por esta velada-

-No veo motivo alguno por el cual negarme-

-En efecto, en todo caso permíteme este baile-

Levi ofreció su mano y tú más por instinto la tomaste, entonces te condujo al centro del salón y comenzó a bailar contigo en brazos.

-Señorita (apellido) si no me equivoco-

-Así es, joven Ackerman, me atrevo a afirmar-

-Sí, Levi para una joven de tu calibre-reíste por el comentario sintiéndote halagada.

-Levi… ¿tienes idea de que pieza bailamos ahora?-preguntaste.

-Para ser sincero, no tengo idea, tal vez mi dama pueda aclarármelo-

-La pieza interpretada es llamada "introducción et rondo capriccioso" de Saint-Seins- dijiste en un impecable francés.

-¿Es así?-respondió tu acompañante.

-Mi madre solía decir que era la canción de "les faux amoreux"*-

-Entonces eso somos-dijo mientras te veía a los ojos, te quedaste atrapada en la profundidad de sus pupilas y comprendiste por completo lo que quería decirte.

Tu lugar en la sociedad requería de cuidado, así que cuando te mostrabas ante tus iguales tus modales y tu forma de hablar siempre era impecable, esa no era tu verdadera persona, y el hombre que sujetaba tu figura lo entendía, el que se mostraba frente a ti no era el realmente, sino una fachada creada para el mundo; la pieza termino y el detuvo su vaivén, en ese mismo instante comenzó una nueva melodía y el, sin requerir tu permiso tomo tu mano y volvió a dar vueltas de manera más que delicada.

-¿Ahora de que melodía somos interpretes "belle lis"?-

Pregunto de manera dulce en tu oído y no pudiste más que soltar un leve suspiro para luego contestar.

-De la sonata para violín número nueve, primer movimiento, Kreutzer, mi señor-

-La cual se vuelve deliciosa si una bella mujer como tu pronuncia su nombre-

-Es hermosa por si sola mi señor, no necesita mi presencia-respondiste algo altanera.

-Bella…y exótica la exquisitez que ha caído en mi pertenencia-

-¿De su pertenencia señor?, no podrá usted estar más errado-

-Errado o no…- dijo a tu oído mientras daban una última vuelta-…Ya he puesto mis ojos en ti.

Levi dio un paso hacia atrás para soltarse de tu persona, luego se inclinó y beso el dorso de tu mano.

-Hemos de encontrarnos en otra ocasión "lis"-

-Sería un verdadero placer-

-Señorita (Apellido)-

-Joven Ackerman-

Se despidió y partió con la misma rapidez que había llegado, dejándote impactada y con todas las miradas en la sala sobre ti, lo que menos te importaba ahora era tu status, mentalmente te gritaste que el estilo se podía ir a la mierda y saliste apresurada, dispuesta a encontrar al azabache.

Caminaste varios metros, subiste y bajaste escaleras, hasta que llego a ti la brillante idea de revisar el observatorio, esa alta y estrecha torre con cuatro ventanas distribuidas en la habitación, corriste escaleras arriba, levantando un poco tu vestido para no pisarlo causando que tus zapatos altos crearan un eco a cada paso, dándole un ambiente a tu subida como de cuento fantástico.

"irónico…" pensaste "…un cuento de fantasía y la princesa es la que corre tras el príncipe", reíste mentalmente mientras llegabas a la cima y subías unas ultimas escaleras metálicas, cuando estuviste ahí pudiste admirar como Levi te miraba recargado en el borde de una de las ventanas con su impecable traje blanco y un pañuelo en su cuello, te ofreció una mano y tú la tomaste con algo de "desconfianza".

-Cálmate ya, frente a mí, no aparentes, porque frente a ti yo no lo hare-digo firmemente para luego jalarte hacia su cuerpo y aprisionarte con sus brazos.

-"Belle lis"-susurro junto a tus labios; tú imagen y decencia te decían que te apartaras de esa situación, que corrieras lo más rápido que pudieras pero tu corazón bombeaba fuerte y su respiración mentolada solo te confundía mas, entonces…decidiste.

-Sin apariencias entonces, Levi-susurraste de igual manera y antes de que sus labios se tocaran sacaste la lengua y lamiste el inferior de él, provocando que esa fría y sensual mirada se llenara de asombro ante tu acción, luego solo te diste vuelta y comenzaste tu camino de regreso a la convivencia; antes de que Levi pudiera sujetar tu muñeca te diste vuelta y lo encaraste un par de peldaños más abajo.

-Mañana, a media noche, en el monorriel "María" del sur-

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti (Apellido)?-

-no deberías-dicho eso besaste una de sus manos como signo de sumisión y te diste la vuelta para no volver a verlo nunca o admirarlo una vez más al día siguiente.

La velada transcurrió de una excelente manera a tu parecer, después de tu jueguito en la sala de astronomía regresaste a l salón del evento y aceptaste varias invitaciones a bailar de los sucesores y de gente importante en el ámbito, incluso dejaste que Smith volviera a pedirlo y accediste; mientras bailaban el chico tocaba partes innecesarias de tu anatomía y no tuviste más remedio que aguantar el trato y el asqueroso olor a alcohol que salía de su boca, incluso tuviste que y pedirle ayuda a tu protegido número uno, Eren con gusto te ayudo y te pidió un baile mientras Armin se encargaba de sacar a Smith del lugar y asegurar tu virginidad, mientras bailabas y te mecías con Jeager notaste la mirada de Levi sobre ti, en un rincón del lugar, platicando muy tranquilamente con la señorita Zoe.

-Estas algo distraída hoy querida-dijo el chico con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras seguía paseándote por el salón.

-Al contrario, mi atención está por completo en tu persona-

-No es así (Nombre), te conozco y cualquiera que ocupe tus pensamientos es una amenaza-

-Habla como si fuera su deber protegerme joven Jeager-

-No lo es, el tuyo es cuidar de mí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme menospreciado cuando su mente no la ocupa con imágenes mías-

-Podría dejar de ser insolente con mi persona joven y parar de creer que mi universo gira en torno a su persona-

-Podría, pero el hecho de que me gustes mucho más que Mikasa es suficiente motivo como para ignorar tu sugerencia (Nombre)-dijo mientras te atraía a su persona y deposita un provocativo beso en la orilla de tus labios.

-Pero su deber es estar con la señorita Ackerman, no conmigo así que si me disculpa…-diste el último giro en sus brazos y finalizo la pieza-…me retiro, disfrute la velada joven Jeager.

Luego te diste vuelta y comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida, cuando ibas en un estrecho corredor con dirección a las puertas del edificio sentiste como una mano jalo de ti hacia un armario y antes de que pudieras gritar sentiste unos tersos labios tocar los tuyos de forma posesiva mientras las manos que reconociste te rodeaban la cintura y apegaban tu cara a la de tu raptor, cuando por fin fuiste liberada y abriste los ojos unos orbes grisáceos y oscuros te miraban con intensidad.

-Te lo advierto (Nombre), no me gusta que toquen mis cosas y tú me perteneces-

-Creo que ya lo había dejado claro Levi…- le diste un beso demandante provocando que su espalda chocara con la pared interior del lugar-…No. Soy. Tuya.

Con eso dicho abriste la puerta y saliste caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando así a un chico asombrado por tu audacia y un revoloteo en tu propio estómago.

_**Okay! ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me gustó mucho lo que escribí ewe**_

_**El título de el fic está basado en una novela que lei y la cual amo en sobre manera, quién me diga que novela es y cuál es su autor se ganara unos besitos o3o ok no, pero le daré un regalo xD**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido.**_


	2. Chapter 2 el centro del lirio

_**Holi de nuevo! Ya vine joder! Ok no xD soy feliz porque amo esta historia :3**_

_**Ahora, tengo un anuncio salvaje que hacer:**_

_**Ya que IchigoLee adivino el libro y la autora (que creí que nadie en este mundo aparte de mi sabía que existía esta novela xD) se ganó dos cosas…**_

_**La primera que aparecerá en el fic (si, es un premio xD cállense)**_

_**La segunda que le hare un one-shot de shingeki,de lo que quiera (esto me pasa por andar de ofrecida xD)**_

_**Así que cariño, tú que estás leyendo esto, dime de que pareja y de que temática quieres tu one-shot, también necesito que me digas el color de tu cabello y tu actitud, déjamelo en un lindo y shenshual review ewe.**_

_**Sin nada mas los dejare leer.**_

_**Dislcaimer:shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece,es de la llama,que todos conocemos xD**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**La motocicleta que usan es una Yamaha FJR 1300 AE 2014 pero por obvias razones omití el 2014 xD, si quieren buscarlo en google para que se den una idea de la preciosura de carrocería que conducen xD**_

_**Algunos monorrieles tienen doble sentido, este es el caso, por eso es que hay dos rieles y varias vigas que los unen entre si.**_

_**Custom Colt 45 1911 Punisher es un arma de fuego :3**_

_**Beretta PX4 Storm 9mm igual que la anterior es una arma de fuego.**_

_**colt python 44 magnum es también un arma.**_

_**rose noire significa rosa negra en francés.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. El Centro Del Lirio<p>

"noir, negro"

Faltaban minutos para la medianoche, y tú estabas en la entrada del monorriel, vestida con un pantalón negro entubado y una blusa pegada a tu figura de la misma tonalidad, tus botas eran de tacón, tan oscuras como tu demás vestimenta y tu chaqueta igual, mientras tus labios sostenían un cigarro encendido y a medio fumar, esperabas por el chico, el que te marco como suya y justo cuando te dabas por vencido lo viste aparecer de entre una callejuela con un abrigo negro y un pantalón de igual color, sus botas en comparación a las tuyas lucían más pesadas de un tono café, se acercó hasta ti y te analizo de pies a cabeza, te sentiste extraña por el escaneo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo moviste la cabeza, señalando las escaleras a tu lado y le susurraste que te siguiera, Levi subió contigo y al llegar a su destino pudiste ver como la sorpresa invadía su cara, en el lugar varias motocicletas estaban recargadas en la pared de la estación y más de un chico te saludo con familiaridad, como si te conocieran de toda la vida, tal afirmación no era completamente mentira.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí (Nombre)- pregunto el azabache cuando lo condujiste a una de las motocicletas, entonces la separaste de la pared y te montaste en ella con agilidad.

-Esta Levi es una "Yamaha FJR 1300 AE" en su última edición y el motivo de que estemos aquí es que vamos a correr- dijiste con tranquilidad y te quitaste la chaqueta, lanzándosela a una chica que te sonrió y se la paso a un par de hombres que la acompañaban.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto el azabache, alzando la voz y provocando que el desastre de voces en el lugar repentinamente callara y pusiera su atención en el ojigris, tú lo volteaste a ver y sonreíste.

-lo que oíste cariño, vamos a correr, o puedes quedarte aquí con ellos- señalaste a la chica con sus dos guardias y ella se acercó sonriente para luego darte un abrazo y gritarte al oído un "buena suerte"- ¿entonces que decides Levi?

-tsk-el hombre solo carraspeo y se quitó el abrigo para mostrar un abdomen bien marcado cubierto por una polera negra con la palabra "Ackerman" estampada en el hombro derecho, entonces se subió detrás de ti y se aferró a tu cintura, entonces la chica de pie rio en voz alta.

-vaya (Nombre), conseguiste todo un príncipe-

-No, no es un príncipe, es más bien…un anti héroe- reíste y Levi ante tu comentario mordió tu lóbulo de la oreja, te crispaste pero entonces encendiste el motor y el chico detrás de ti se sujetó con más fuerza a tu cadera, te alineaste en el primer riel de los dos que había y la chica que anteriormente había estado saltando a tu lado corrió a colocarse en la viga de la mitad y saco el pañuelo que antes había estado en el saco del chico, usándolo como banderín.

-¡de acuerdo gente!, ¿están listos?- grito la muchacha y Levi se acercó a tu oído para susurrarte.

-¿de qué va todo esto mocosa?-

-es una carrera querido-

-¿aquí?, ¿Qué no es peligroso?-

-sí, muy peligroso-

-¿entonces porque putas lo haces?-

-porque es mi deber, este es mi mundo Levi, si quieres en verdad poseerme debes de ser merecedor de mi presencia antes-

-¿esta es tu manera de probar si soy digno de ti?-

-algo así digamos que me hartan los niños ricos como tú y amo bajarles los humos-

-tranquila mocosa, mientras tu ibas a la secundaria yo estaba manejando mi imperio-

-sí, y mientras tú manejabas tu imperio yo estaba organizando peleas ilegales en el sótano de mí secundaria, he visto más maldad en un día que tú en tu asquerosa vida, así que no te sientas con el derecho de burlarte de mí-

-tch, ¿eres una molestia lo sabias?- solo sonreíste y prestaste atención al frente, donde la muchacha seguía hablando.

-¡esta es la última carrera en el monorriel, así que den lo mejor!- las palabras de la fémina hicieron que los gritos de euforia invadieran el lugar-¡el reto de esta noche es ganarle a nuestra querida princesa!,¡la bellísima, la peligrosa y la emperatriz de nuestra sociedad!-

Te pusiste de pie y levantaste una mano, los dos acompañantes de la otra chica entendieron y se acercaron a ti.

-lo necesito, todo, ahora mismo- uno de los chicos corrió en busca de algo y regreso con una clase de equipamiento que Levi nunca había visto, lo tomaste de las manos del hombre y comenzaste a colocarlo, en tu pierna derecha ajustaste las correas que a su vez cargaban con una "Custom Colt 45 1911 Punisher" y más abajo sostenían una "Beretta PX4 Storm 9mm", en tu pierna contraria las correas sostenían una serie de cuchillos de combate tactico,bajo tu brazo guardabas una "colt python 44 magnum",luego regresaste a tu posición inicial y dejaste que Levi volviera a rodear tu cadera con sus brazos.

-¡cómo pueden ver nuestra rose noire va en serio, así que luchen!,¡las reglas son simples, quien tome este pañuelo primero será el ganador, correrán por toda la línea 8 y regresaran hasta aquí!-

-¿rose noire?-pregunto Levi a tu oído mientras la chica seguía dando indicaciones

-sí, ese es mi apodo por aquí-

-no me molesta en absoluto, pero me queda una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué putas vas tan armada?-

-¿Qué nunca habías visto un cuchillo en tu vida niño lindo, o te dan miedo las armas de fuego?-preguntaste irónicamente y reíste en voz baja.

-claro que los he visto, pero esto es demasiado para una simple carrera-

-esta no es una simple carrera cariño, yo soy el premio gordo para cada persona aquí, más de uno desea matarme solo por diversión-

-¿te encanta llamar la atención verdad lis?-

-no, llamar la atención es mi trabajo- dijiste y esperaste a que la chica diera la salida, en cuanto su mano bajo hasta el suelo tu encendiste la motocicleta, ajustaste el embrague, pisaste la palanca hacia abajo y saliste disparada con Levi aferrándose a tu espalda, en cuanto te alejaste unos metros de la plataforma volviste a ajustar la palanca y fuiste aumentando de velocidad, en el riel de tu lado derecho apareció otra motocicleta que Levi no supo reconocer y aprovechando la unión de ambos se colocó detrás de ti, para comenzar a disparar a tus espaldas, Levi se sorprendió y se aferró todavía más a tu espalda, pero cuando gritaste su nombre el reacciono como cuando se encontraba en situaciones de peligro, tomo la colt 45 de tu muslo y volteo la vista, apuntando con una mano y sujetándose a ti con la otra, oíste el estruendo de un tiro limpio, seguido de un golpe muy fuerte, supusiste que Levi había dado en el blanco y la caída de la motocicleta había causado el estruendo, después de todo estar diez metros separado del suelo provocaba que la caída fuera muy dolorosa, Levi se dio vuelta de nuevo y volvió a colocar el arma en tu muslo, entonces entre la presión del aire lograste escucharle gritar que los demás estaban muy por detrás y que tenías el camino libre por lo menos unos treinta metros más, sonreíste por la atención del chico y aceleraste para no tener más inconvenientes, cuando estabas a punto de llegar la chica que antes había dado la salida estaba parada en la entrada a la estación y sostenía el pañuelo en su mano izquierda, antes de que pudieras levantar la mano para tomarlo Levi ya lo había hecho, arrebatándoselo a la chica de la mano; frenaste y bajaste de la motocicleta junto con Levi dejando que los dos hombres se encargaran del vehículo, entonces entre gritos y aplausos un chico con chamarra gris choco con tu hombro, pero no le tomaste importancia, el problema vino cuando sentiste algo frio y filoso en el cuello y la respiración del hombre en tu oído, entonces el mundo se detuvo por un momento.

Estabas en problemas, lo sabias, pero tenías que hacer algo antes de terminar como tus víctimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal?, termine en intriga juar juar juar xD en el próximo capitulo podrán saber que pasara con el chico de la chamarra gris.<strong>_

_**Soy mala xD**_

_**Nos leemos luego,adiós :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 aquí para tu entretenimiento

**Okay,para empezar hola xD acabo de entrar a la escuela así que aprovecho para avisarles que no voy a escribir tan seguido (no escribo seguido de todas maneras xD) para no crearles dudas xD pero quería escribir un poco antes de dedicarme a estudiar como mártir xD así que les traigo otro capítulo ewe.**

**Por cierto, ya tengo el oneshot de Ichigolee ewe sé que me ama xD está en mi perfil así que pueden ir a leerlo ahí :3 y como aviso esta es la primera vez que Ichigo aparece en el fic ewe ya había hecho una referencia a una chica en el capítulo anterior y es ella xD la mujer que es acompañada por los chicos y menciona el apodo de "rose noire" es nuestra querida Irma, ya verán su papel.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Moiche,vos actions ont causé votre finale, La frase significa: pequeño niñato,tus acciones causaron tu final**

**La canción que es tocada se llama "close up" de frou frou,me gusta muchísimo asi que vi un buen momento para agregarla**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. Aquí para tu entretenimiento<p>

"celos, jalousie"

El frio metal estaba en tu cuello, la persona en tu espalda gritaba incoherencias, Levi se había puesto frente a ti y levantaba las manos en señal de espera, sabias muy bien que los hombres detrás del Ackerman darían su vida por protegerte o por vengar tu muerte así que no estabas nerviosa, al contrario parecía ser que tu atacante estaba a punto d orinar sus pantalones, cualquier descuido te serviría para salir del problema así que cuando la gente a tu alrededor levanto más de un arma en dirección al hombre solo levantaste una mano para detenerlos e indicándoles que tú lo resolverías sin necesidad de recurrir a la sangre, entonces acercaste tu boca al oído del chico y este se crispo en respuesta pero no se apartó, entonces sentiste algo empujar tu espalda baja y resiste en respuesta, lo tenías más que controlado, un imbécil con las hormonas calientes no eran más que un juego en tu mundo así que decidiste divertirte un rato y ver la reacción de Levi al darse cuenta de lo que consistía ser tú.

-dime pequeño juguete… ¿Quién te envió?-susurraste a su oído y lo lamiste después, sentiste de nuevo un respingo en el chico y una sonrisa más que complaciente apareció en tus labios.

-n-no se dé q-que me hab-blas-respondio.

-ja, ¿en serio? Quizás y necesites un incentivo cariño- volviste a lamer su oreja y luego bajaste tu lengua por su cuello, en cuanto sentiste que su agarre flaqueaba te diste vuelta y colocaste tus manos en su pecho, entonces mordiste su cuello y lograste sacarle un suspiro de los labios, en cuanto sus brazos bajaron a sujetar tu cintura te alejaste de él y en el proceso le quitaste de las manos la que hasta ahora reconocías como una navaja, entonces como si de un trance se hubiera tratado el chico despertó y grito para tratar de acercarse a ti, reíste y te hiciste a un lado, entonces tomaste su brazo derecho y lo colocaste en su espalda impidiéndole así moverse, lanzaste el cuchillo a las manos de Levi quien te veía con algo en la mirada que no supiste reconocer y en cuanto lo agarro tomaste uno de los tuyos de tu muslo y lo colocaste en la garganta del que antes te había amenazado.

-moiche,vos actions ont causé votre finale- dicho esto cortaste su cuello sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento o sentimiento alguno, el perpetrador se había convertido en víctima, solo eso había ocurrido, al parecer la gente a tu alrededor estaba acostumbrada a tu frialdad así que en cuanto hiciste un ademan con la mano los dos tipos de antes recogieron al chico y lo lanzaron a las vías, luego otra persona te acerco un pañuelo, lo tomaste y limpiaste el arma en tus manos, lo lanzaste sin ningún cuidado y volviste a ubicar el cuchillo en tu pierna, entonces pediste la palabra de nuevo y todos callaron.

-No pasó nada importante hasta ahora, la noche sigue siendo aburrida…-sonreíste y pediste tu chaqueta, cuando fue colocada en tus hombros resplandecía en ella un broche con unas alas cruzadas en la parte superior izquierda de tu pecho-…así que vamos a divertirnos.

Como si de un grito de batalla se tratara tus palabras causaron euforia y la mayoría de la gente comenzó a moverse, corriendo y subiendo a las motocicletas, comenzaste a bajar las escaleras y todo tu sequito detrás corría con ganas, Levi logro llegar hasta tu lado y sentiste como sostenía tu mano, no le diste importancia alguna pero parecía un poco enojado y su agarre era algo brusco, cuando llegaste abajo motocicletas y autos te rodeaban, la gente gritaba feliz.

-¡iremos a "la rue de Sina", al quinto subterráneo!- todos gritaron en afirmación y la chica de antes se acercó a ti mientras plantaba un beso en tu mejilla y colocaba en tu cuello una bufanda negra.

-cariño…no me parece una buena idea, si te excedes esta noche puede que lo pierdas-

-calma ya Irma, si quiere saber la verdad necesita ver como es un fin de semana en mi vida-

-es tu problema rose, pero no creo que él lo soporte, solo míralo, es un niño rico-

-¿si saben que estoy a su lado mocosas?, puedo oírlas-

-lo sabemos galán, lo sabemos-la chica salto sobre Levi y le planto un beso en la mejilla, le deseo buena suerte y abordo un auto azul marino junto con sus acompañantes, un chico trajo tu motocicleta y te dio el par de guantes que siempre te acompañaban, los colocaste sobre tus manos y te subiste a el vehículo, le hiciste una seña a Levi y el sin ganas subió detrás tuyo, ajustaste de nueva cuenta el embrague y repetiste el procedimiento que ya conocías como algo natural y saliste en dirección oeste, hacia tu destino, durante el trayecto te encontraste con una luz roja, decidiste que obedecer la ley por un momento no afectaría lo que estabas a punto de hacer así que te detuviste y bajaste un pie para mantener el equilibrio, Levi se extrañó por tu acción pero no dijo nada, hasta que tuviste la brillante idea de abrir la boca.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede ahora?-preguntaste mientras suspirabas pesadamente, el chico había estado comportándose como todo un idiota desde su pequeño altercado con el chico en el monorriel y no conocías la razón.

-¿a mí? ¿Qué hay contigo?-

-¿hice algo malo acaso?, ¿Qué nunca habías visto a nadie morir?-

-claro que he visto morir gente, solo que nunca vi que un asesino se cotoneara sin pudor antes de masacrarlo-

-¿acaso estas celoso?-

-¡¿claro que lo estoy imbécil!, ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre juguetear con un idiota que estaba a punto de matarte?!, ¡¿acaso estas enferma?!-

-¡no es mi culpa grandísimo idiota, así es como trabajo, así es como soy en realidad!-

-¡¿así que eres una puta después de todo?!-no soportaste la idiotez de tu acompañante, le diste un golpe en las costillas con tu codo y luego lo empujaste para que cayera de la motocicleta, luego colocaste el soporte para que la moto no cayera y bajaste de ella, Levi te miraba sorprendido desde el suelo, entonces con el tacón de una de tus botas aplastaste su mano contra el suelo y grito de dolor, levantaste tu pierna y le propiciaste una patada en el mentón que lo tumbo por completo, ya en el suelo te sentaste sobre él, por un momento consideraste la probabilidad de que pasara algún auto pero rápidamente lo descartaste sabiendo que siendo tan tarde ni un alma cruzara ese camino, entonces sacaste el arma debajo de tu brazo y la colocaste en su sien, Levi palideció ante la acción pero le asusto más aun ver como tu mirada se volvía vacía y opaca, como si no sintieras nada nunca.

-quizás y es verdad, quizás y soy una puta, pero hago lo que debo para sobrevivir niño lindo, he hecho cosas inimaginables -te acercaste a su oído y susurraste en el- cosas que ni los más viles depravados han imaginado siquiera, tú te acercaste solo, tú te sumiste en mi mundo, ahora es tu decisión si te quedas y ganas el premio mayor o te arrepientes y en este mismo instante te llevo de vuelta a tu casa, a una vida sin complicaciones y sin problemas-

Te levantaste sin cuidado y te dirigiste a la motocicleta que te esperaba sin reclamar.

-una vez que decidas nada cambiara realmente, es mi deber asi que seguiré protegiéndote, pero no sabrás nada de mí nunca más, no necesito tu atención y mucho menos necesitas la mía, asi que no volverás a verme, asi de simple-

Levi se levantó aun dudando de tus intenciones y subió a la motocicleta, tú la levantaste por completo y esperaste su decisión, una parte de ti quería que se quedara y te siguiera pero si decidía lo contrario sabias que sería por su propio bien, después de unos segundos que te parecieron eternos el chico hablo, solo para despedazar lo que te quedaba de corazón.

-llévame a casa (nombre), fue demasiado por una noche- asentiste sin sentimiento y en cuanto el semáforo marco verde saliste disparada, las lágrimas salían de tus ojos y eran secadas antes de caer de tu rostro por el viento que quemaba tu rostro, no podías hacer nada realmente, pero esperabas más de su parte, esperabas que se quedara contigo y descubriera lo que tenías por mostrarle, nadie nunca había llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho el asi que te creaste una esperanza basada en su poder de persistencia, pero toda posibilidad se veía rota mientras avanzabas por las calles dirigiéndote a la residencia masculina del instituto, para cuando llegaron las lágrimas y el dolo habían pasado a ser odio y rencor, paraste por completo y dejaste que el chico detrás de ti bajara, el en cuanto toco el suelo se acercó a ti y estuvo un par de minutos sin decir nada a tu lado, solo mirándote y tú con la vista perdida en algún lugar frente a ti.

-toma, necesito que lo lleves, también esto-el chico te extendió el pañuelo que antes había estado en su abrigo del cual perdiste existencia junto con una tarjeta en la que podías leer su nombre con una caligrafía impecable y un número debajo, algo gruesa para ser solo una tarjeta de presentación pero no le diste importancia.

-no quiero nada que sea tuyo, tú presencia fue más que suficiente por unas horas-

-no es una cuestión de si quieres o no, es una orden-

-tch- ya no querías seguir discutiendo asi que aceptaste, tomaste el pañuelo y lo amarraste alrededor de tu cuello por debajo de la bufanda, la tarjeta la metiste en el bolsillo de tu pantalón sin ánimos y te quedaste viendo su figura, estabas segura de que nunca volverías a verlo tan cerca asi que lo admiraste por un rato.

-lo lamento (nombre) pero fue demasiado para mí, verte en peligro me dolió más de lo que esperaba-

-¿verme en peligro?, ¿eso es lo que realmente no soportaste? En todo caso eres patético-

-sí, lo soy, pero vivir como lo haces tú es demasiado para mí-

-entonces hasta aquí llego tu aventura, no creo que volvamos a vernos, por mi parte iré a divertirme y a ver con quien me acuesto, debo mantener mi reputación de puta frente a ti ¿no crees?-

-¿a qué te refieres con divertirte?-pregunto el chico algo nervioso por tu comportamiento.

-te lo dije antes ¿no?, supongo que entendiste a dónde íbamos antes de nuestra pequeña pelea-

-no, en realidad no lo sé-

-ja, íbamos a una fiesta, es lo que hago después de una carrera, tomar hasta que no sienta mis rodillas y acostarme con la primera persona que se me acerque-

-¿acaso eres imbécil?, no permitiré que hagas algo como eso-

-no es de tu incumbencia- encendiste de nueva cuenta la motocicleta y te alejaste de ahí, lo último que oíste fue a Levi gritar tu nombre desesperadamente, ya no te importaba realmente que pasara, solo querías llegar, tomar y matar todos los sentimientos que se acomodaban dentro de ti.

**333-kokoritos gays de separación según mi cerise xD-333**

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que llegaste cuando ya comenzabas a sentirte mareada, el alcohol estuvo en contacto contigo desde el instante en que entraste a la sala subterránea donde se efectuaba tu linda celebración, identificabas a todos así que no estabas teniendo problemas con ser sociable, lo que realmente te estaba afectando era la música y el baile, bailabas con un ritmo sensual y lento, la canción lo ameritaba, sentías como varias personas a tu alrededor se acercaban al notar tus intenciones y como algunos comenzaban a tocar partes de ti que ya no sentías, lo que sea que tomaste comenzaba a hacer efecto y tu libido mandaba en tus acciones, sentías manos por todo tu cuerpo pero no te importaba, pronto tu chaqueta desapareció al igual que tu bufanda, lo único que quedo de tus antiguas cubiertas eran tu blusa, tú pantalón y el pañuelo de Levi, lo notaste cerca de la barbilla y bajaste la cabeza, fuiste invadida por un mar de sensaciones al entrar en contacto con su olor, lentamente te sumergiste en un mundo de divagaciones, pronto los que te tocaban perdieron importancia, lo que querías sentir ya estaba ahí, las manos de Levi eran las que jugaban contigo, su aliento rozaba tu mejilla, su presencia te inundaba, pero pronto desististe, las manos en ti no eran otras que no fueran conocidas, no podías idealizar algo que nunca habías sentido, pero misteriosamente todos a tu alrededor parecieron alejarse, cuando abriste los ojos el que estaba frente a ti era aquel chico por el que lloraste minutos atrás, reíste en respuesta a su presencia, creyendo que era otra broma del alcohol, _broma o no lo disfrutara _pensaste y sin reparo alguno comenzaste de nueva cuenta tu lento vaivén.

Moviste tus caderas, paseaste tus manos por tu cuerpo y jugaste con tu cabello, Levi se acercó a ti con un deje de molestia, no entendías el motivo, pero lo adivinaste cuando abordo tus labios con violencia y coloco una de sus manos en tu espalda para evitar que escaparas, esa no era una ilusión, no era un juego, Levi realmente estaba frente a ti, te había visto, había sido testigo de tu pequeña orgia privada, pero aun así arremetía contra ti con posesividad, de nuevo sacaba a relucir su poder sobre tu persona, de nuevo te sentías dominada, y te encantaba que fuera así.

Por fin separo sus labios de ti, respirando entrecortadamente y antes de que pudieras hablar te dio vuelta y sujeto tus caderas, contoneándose contigo en brazos, en medio del gentío, sin importarle lo que sintieras en ese momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntaste con dificultad, sintiendo como las manos del mayor sujetaban tu cuerpo y se paseaban por él.

-para cuidarte, eres una idiota y sabía que no soportarías el alcohol-

-te dije que no volverías a verme-

-lo dijiste-

-¿entonces porque?-

-belle lis, lo hice porque un día fue demasiado, no quiero ni imaginarme tu semana, pero tu vales la pena-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntaste ya que su última respuesta había subido el color a tus mejillas, quien diría que una asesina podía sonrojarse, al parecer Levi lograba ese efecto en ti.

-no fue difícil, ¿recuerdas la tarjeta que te di?, no era otra cosa que uno de mis rastreadores personales, cualquier persona que me importa tiene uno-

-¿entonces te importo? ¿Cuándo le tuviste tanta caridad a una zorra?-reíste cínicamente y te soltaste con brusquedad de sus brazos, caminaste en direcciona las escaleras y saliste del lugar por una callejuela bastante limpia para ser lo que era, comenzaste a caminar hacia la calle principal cuando sentiste que tus piernas flaqueaban de nuevo y antes de que pudieras saber que pasaba tus rodillas golpearon violentamente el suelo y tus manos fueron al piso para detenerte, de repente sentiste que algo humedecía tus mejillas y notaste que estabas llorando, hacía años que no lo hacías y en unas horas pasaba dos veces, tenías que alejarte de ese hombre, tenías que correr, pero antes de que te levantaras un par de brazos te habían subido, acunándote con ternura, volteaste el rostro y viste a quien menos te esperabas.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-

-supe que estabas en problemas, eren me dijo donde estarías y me pidió que volviera a sacarte de problemas-

-¿no me digas que de nuevo Irma…?-

-sí, ella siguió informándole, nos preocupas rose, tú nos proteges pero no sabes cuidarte a ti misma-

-cállate Armin-el chico soltó una risita y camino contigo en brazos hacia un auto estacionado unas cuadras después, cuando ya estabas dentro del deportivo negro viste por el rabillo del ojo aparecer a Levi con la chaqueta puesta y gritando tu nombre, Armin volteo de mala manera y cerró la puerta, los vidrios amortiguaban el ruido pero los gritos del azabache eran lo demasiado altos como para no oírlos, reclamaba el porqué de la aparición del rubio y este solo le contestaba con monosílabos, alegando que no eras suya, que tu desde hace tiempo tenías dueños, que no fuera impertinente, a pesar de ser un imbécil hasta Levi sabía que meterse con uno de los otro sucesores era peligroso así que siguió gritando, incluso cuando el Arlert subió al auto y encendió la carrocería, siguió gritando incluso cuando te alejaste y aun resonaba su voz cuando llegaste a la mansión de tu procedencia, sin más preámbulos Armin se estaciono en la entrada y te saco con sumo cuidado, la gente a tu alrededor no hacían ningún comentario, estaban acostumbrados a verte llegar de esa manera, en brazos de cualquiera de tus mejores amigos, de tus compañeros, el rubio te llevo hasta tu habitación y te acostó sin problemas, deposito un suave beso en tu sien y se retiró, no sin antes dar indicaciones estrictas a toda la servidumbre de que no se te molestara hasta el día siguiente, entonces no aguantaste más y caíste rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Esta noche soñaste con un prado gigante, con flores blancas en un gran estanque calmado y del otro lado viste al creador de tus angustias, estaba impecable como siempre y cargaba un ramo de los lirios que paseaban por el agua, corrías a través del lugar pero nunca lograbas alcanzarlo, tú estabas podrida y por mucho que él lo estuviera nunca se compararía a tu depravación.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, soy malvada, tú Irma hasta en el fic eres una santa xD espero que tu oneshot te haya gustado y todo lo que tengas en mi contra después de leer esto puedes dejármelo en un mensaje o en un review, aceptare tu odio xD<strong>

**Hora de los reviews salvajes :3 :**

**Koisshi Saotome : gracias por leer mis depravaciones y que bueno que te gusten xD me siento especial.**

**Ichigo Lee : a ti ya ni se para que te contesto xD te repito, espero que tu one-shot te haya gustado porque a mi me encanto escribirlo ewe.**

**Rujne: cerise…no me odies, a ti solo tengo que decirte que te amo 3 ok ya xD adoro que me digas que te gusta, quiere decir que hago las cosas bien xD TE AMO CERISE 3**

**Leonhardtrose : qué bueno que lo consideres interesante, gracias por leer mis idioteces xD.**

**Anotación: para los que no sabían, siempre que hablo de mi cerise me refiero a Rujne, ella me inspiro para hacer esta bonita historia, agradézcanle xD**

**Nos leemos luego…bye.**


End file.
